


Shooting Stars

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Cas and Dean watch a meteor shower.Part 10
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Siblings AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564482
Kudos: 8





	Shooting Stars

Dean smiled, “Come here,” he grabbed Cas by the wrist and led him out the back door. The sun had set, and the moon was full, there was even supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Cas had been so unhappy the last couple of months, Dean understood why after everything that happened with Bart, but graduation was in a couple of weeks and Dean just wanted to see Cas smile. 

“Dean, it's like two in the morning. Why are we going outside?” Cas protested, but followed his brother to the door.

“Just come on,” Dean had set everything up before the sun went hours ago, and now he was just really hoping that everything wasn’t damp from the dew. He got permission from his dad to camp outside for the remainder of the night. 

Dean and Cas walked out the door, and Dean slipped a bug repellent bracelet on both of Cas’s wrist and then his own on. He led Cas over to the trampoline. He had spent a good hour arranging the pillows and blankets on the black mat. “Climb on,” Dean said smiling at his brother. 

Cas looked at Dean, head cocked to the side, but he did as Dean said, turned his back to the trampoline and hopped on to springs before sliding onto the blankets that Dean had set up, “Are you coming too?” Cas asked, uncertainty.

“Course,” Dean said, he hopped on the trampoline and moved up beside Cas. “do you remember the last time we camped out here?”

“That was years ago,” Cas said, kinda whimsical, like he was lost in the memory, “We were what, thirteen.”

“Yep,” Dean said, agreeing, “wanna know a secret?” Dean wasn't sure he actually wanted to tell Cas this, but he needed to get it off his chest. He needed to tell him how he felt, how he has felt for so long.

Cas maneuvered to get under the blankets, it was May, but there was a slight chill in the air, he guessed that’s why Dean had brought out the blankets. The last time they did it they just had sheets. “What’s that?” Cas asked, holding the blanket open for Dean to join him. 

Dean moved under the blanket beside Cas, “I think I fell in love with you that night. The way the moon shined in your eyes, the way you talked about that beehive you found in the woods, how you sat and watched them for hours.” Dean rolled over on his side and looked at Cas, “the look that you had on your face while you talked. I wanted to kiss you the whole time you were talking and that terrified me.

“That hive is still there,” Cas chuckled, looking up at the sky, “I go check on it about once a month, more recently it's my happy place.” Cas felt the mat bounce under him as Dean rolled back on his back.

“There's a meteor shower tonight,” Dean pointed out, as lights started shooting across the sky, “it's part of the Lyrid meteor shower. Halley’s Comet passed by causing the showers, there were some before and after the comet.” 

Cas watched the sky in awe as three meteors shot through the sky, “thank you,” Cas smiled, looking over at Dean, “it’s beautiful.”

“So are you,” Dean said, looking into the beautiful blue eyes of the boy beside him. 

Cas slid over closer to Dean; Dean was warm pressed beside him. It was a nice, soothing warmness that lulled him into a sleepiness that was escaping him, while he was inside, laying on his bed. 

Dean turned his head to the side and buried his face in Cas’s dark brown hair, and he placed a hand over Cas’s on the dark mat, “Comfortable?” Dean asked.

Cas shifted a pillow, and rolled over on his side, facing Dean. “I miss those nights. The nights where we were so carefree. Nothing seemed to be too important in those moments.”

Cas looked up at Dean’s face, “I’ve loved you since we were ten and Michael pushed me down on the playground and even thought he was twice your size you still beat the fuck out of him for me.” Dean chuckled as Cas continued, “Do you remember what you told me, when you helped me up?”

“I’d always protect you,” Dean sighed, “I seem to have failed you a lot, though haven't I?”

“Not when it was truly important,” Cas closed the small distance between them and kissed Dean. 

He hated what Bart had done to him, sometimes he’d wake up in a cold sweat, with the harsh whisper of “angle” lingering in his ear. But that horrible moment in the lunchroom changed so much between Cas and Dean. Dean stopped holding back with Cas. Dean would talk to him and pull him close at night and tell him that everything will be ok, that Dean was there and wasn’t going to leave him.

“Hey Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Yeah?” he whispered, keeping his eyes up at the sky, hoping to see more stars. 

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been. I’m sorry for turning my back on you and not standing up to my friends for you. I’ll do better” Dean shifted on the trampoline and climbed on top of Cas, “I’ll be better, if you let me,” Dean kisses Cas on the check, “If you still want me.” Dean kisses Cas on the other check.

Cas smiled up at Dean, “I’ll always want you Dean,” Cas grabbed Dean by the front of the t-shirt that he had on and pulled him down closer to him. The kiss was different than they had been before. The previous kisses had been rushed and needy, not this one. This one was slow and sweet, something special that neither one has had before. 

Dean broke away first, with a sweet dopey smile on his face, “I love you Cas,” he moved his mouth down Cas’s sharp jawline and down his neck, stopping to nibble on Cas’s clavicle.

“Even though I’m technically your brother,” Cas didn't like the subject, but he knew that it needed to be talked about, he wouldn't go through another freak out like the night they had gotten drunk. 

Dean sighed, and then chuckled, “You could be one hundred percent my brother and I’d still fill this way. I’ve tried to hide it, to deny it but whatever is between us is something that I’m done fighting.”

Cas smiled and buried his hands into Dean’s hair, it was soft from his shower earlier, and pulled him back to him making their lips meet again. 

They were both so focused on each other that they didn't feel the rain until the first big boom shook the trees and light flashed in the sky. “Shit,” Dean jumped up before they both started gathering up the stuff off the trampoline before rushing to the door. 

“You didn’t check the weather?” Cas said, dropping the wet blanket by the door and smiling up at Dean, “Dork,” he chuckled before running to their room. 

Dean laughed and followed him at a slower pace, stopping by the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. “I did check the weather,” Dean said laughing as he walked into the room, “there was only like a ten percent chance of rain today and that was earlier.”

Cas was still laughing and patted the bed beside him, beckoning Dean to sit beside him. The rain had dampened the mood and calmed them both down considerably, “Stay down here with me tonight?”

Dean did as he was asked and climbed into bed beside Cas. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.


End file.
